Obviously Knowing
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: read it and you'll find out...


Obviously Knowing

Author: AbbyGibbs Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.

Rating: T (+13 as always to be on the safe side, isn't it?)

Classification: Gibbs/Abby romance.

Spoilers: "Cover Story"

Summery: just read… and you'll find it out.

**Author's note: **This story is dedicated to my friend, Jenni Davis, with whom I can talk endlessly about my two favorite NCIS characters. Although I've thought for a while, I preferred Tony instead of Gibbs. I love Tony as well but it's different. I realized Gibbs had something special in my eyes… Abby was the one I really liked from the start, she's so… enthusiastic and caring, always ready to help.

Another friend of mine once told me that everything happens for a reason even if we may not immediately know why they happen. Isn't it, that you said, Beth? So I guess, Jenni, there's a reason why our paths crossed. I'm really glad they did. You are such a great friend to me. Thanks so much for your friendship.

I know this isn't the best fic I've written, and you guys probably expected something of higher quality, but I just needed to write this. I hope you'll like it anyway. Thanks to all of you for taking the time of reading my stories.

A big thank you to my favorite beta, and great friend, Beth.

Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

Abby was lying in her casket, staring at the ceiling. She could have been killed today.

_McGee__ and his stupid ideas sometimes… how could he even think that McGregor and Amy would get married? That was so not happening. It would have been the worst end for his book. And who in hell would think it could be reality? No… that was really stupid. That guy definitely had bats in the belfry. _

She wondered at the ceiling for a few more moments before deciding she wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. Sitting up straight, she took a deep breath and climbed out of the casket.

His blue eyes…she wanted—she needed to see them now. They were like an ocean, and all she ever wanted to do when she looked at them was to lose herself completely in them. Gibbs made her feel secure. Whenever she was in danger, she knew the moment he was there, she would be safe.

Abby didn't know why, but she needed to see him, to be near him now, at this very moment. Hurrying for the bathroom, she fumbled to get her clothes on, almost swearing against everything she put on, because it wasn't going fast enough. A few moments later, when she was finally ready, she practically ran downstairs, grabbing her keys as she headed out.

She didn't know why or how—and she couldn't care less. What she knew was that she had to see him, be with him.

While she drove to Gibbs's place, she hoped she wouldn't be interrupting while he was with Colonel Mann. She felt nauseous at the thought. Abby didn't like the woman at all; she was so… presumptuous and so not right for him.

Each time she came into the lab with Gibbs, she had the impression Mann was about to shoot her when she looked in her direction as if to say: **"Don't touch, Gibbs is mine!" **

Gibbs was nobody's and definitely not hers. What was it with her and Director Shepard, anyway? Did they forget Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a human being and not some piece of meat they could buy in a supermarket?

Gibbs was far from being that… He was a wonderful strong man with amazing blue eyes, who was addicted to caffeine just like her—and who cared about others, because otherwise he wouldn't work so late or be so pissed when he knew someone was in danger and that couldn't find any link to the suspect.

_That's why I like him so much. That's why I lo… Oh my God! _Was she really about to say "that's why I love him so much"? Thinking of it, that was probably why she didn't like Shepard or Mann. And it was probably the reason why she hadn't like Ziva that much in the beginning. Gibbs had given her a little too much attention. Abby had known then that she was acting in a childish way, but she couldn't help herself. Every time she saw Ziva she'd felt that twinkle of jealousy in her stomach.

Abby suddenly felt stupid. How could she not have realized this before? She'd fallen in love with her boss.

_Oh no…_

It was not his age she was afraid of. No, she'd dated men much older than Gibbs, and she knew he wouldn't care at all. Gibbs wasn't the kind of man who cared what other people might think.

No, what she was afraid of was that he might not feel the same way about her. She didn't think she could handle it if that was the case. She needed him in her life as much—if not more—than oxygen to breathe. She was addicted to these blue eyes of his.

She felt tears moistening her eyes as she arrived at his house. Abby wiped away her tears and took a deep breath before shutting off the engine. She knew it was the only way to know and to put her feelings at ease, but suddenly she felt petrified. Abby took a few more deep breaths, trying to regain some control of herself—which wasn't going very successfully.

_Come on, Abbs, you can do it._

Finally, she opened her car door and climbed out. Knowing Gibbs like she did, his front door would probably be unlocked and he'd be in his basement working on his boat, to let the stress he'd accumulated during the day flow out of him.

He would probably be drinking as well—but not to get himself drunk, of course, otherwise he would not be able to sand his boat anymore.

She would never forget that night when she was in his basement, drunk because she was scared of Michael Mauer. She'd been drinking like a complete idiot—knowing full well it was stupid and that it wouldn't do her any good, but unable to resist it.

Gibbs had come downstairs as she was talking to herself, as she always did when she got scared of something or someone. In this particular case it was Mike; he'd driven her nuts. Mostly because she didn't have any kind of control over the situation or her fears, and it made her feel weak, powerless, and she hated it. Abby had decided to drink, maybe in hopes that the alcohol would drown the fears away. She'd held the bottle in one hand, and the sander in the other. It must have been quite a sight for her boss; his forensics expert, drunk in his basement. How stupid she'd been; thank God she hadn't made any moves on him.

At one particular moment, he'd come to stand behind her and placed his hand on hers to redirect her movement as she was sanding a piece of rib. It had felt so good, just that simple touch of his hand upon hers, and it had sent a jolt of warmth through her entire body. Since the first day she'd known him it had been like that. Each time he looked at her with his sky-blue eyes, each time he simply stood behind her to look over her shoulder at some test results or anything else.

She loved him. Not like a boss or like the great friend he definitely was. No. Abby had fallen in love with him. Actually, she suddenly realized, she was head over heels in love with him.

_Ari was in the __autopsy room and had taken Kate and Ducky hostage. Gibbs had gone down to bring him what he wanted and got shot in the shoulder. Abby hadn't wanted to go in there for weeks because of a nightmare, but as soon as she had heard that he got shot, all she wanted to do was go down and see how badly he had been hurt. Nothing else mattered anymore and her fears were forgotten. All she had wanted then was to see him, and nothing else…_

Heading to Gibbs's front door, she took a deep breath. She would tell him her feelings for him—the only two things that could happen were that he either felt the same way or he didn't. If he didn't, Abby just hoped that he wouldn't resent her, and they could still be friends.

Abby felt her heartbeat rise as she was about to turn the doorknob. As she had expected, the door was unlocked. As she went slowly through his house, a smile appeared on her lips; he had been, was and always would be a Marine.

As she neared the basement door, Abby had to close her eyes to try to calm down the furiousness of her heartbeat; she was also trying to suppress the waves of fear and sadness that suddenly threatened to overwhelm her.

Breathing deeply before opening her eyes, she slowly walked the short distance that separated her from the staircase that lead to his basement.

"Gibbs?" she called out.

"Abby?"

"Yeah, can I come down?"

"Of course you can. You don't have to ask for permission, Abbs," he told her as he watched her coming down the stairs.

As she stood there in silence on the bottom step, Gibbs immediately sensed that something wasn't right with her. The twinkle that usually danced in her beautiful green eyes wasn't there; he could see that even in the dim light of the basement.

"Gibbs…" she whispered in a cracked voice. Then the tears she had been fighting brimmed at her eyes and fell, rolling down her cheeks.

Gibbs took the few necessary steps to be at her side.

"Abby, what's wrong?" he questioned her, concern evident in his voice as he brushed the tears away with his thumbs.

"Could you just hold me, please?" she asked him, her voice trembling.

Jethro Gibbs didn't answer. He opened his arms, and Abby cuddled against his chest. Her arms went around his waist, holding him so tightly that he was startled.

"Hey, Abbs, go easy on an old man like me…" he said, in a light tone.

Pulling back just enough to look into his eyes through her teary ones, Abby told her boss, "You're not old."

Gibbs smiled softly. "So are you going to tell me why those beautiful eyes of yours are all red and full of tears?"

Loosening his embrace, but still holding her to him with one arm, he wiped away the tears that were falling again with the thumb of his other hand. Abby sighed. She really wanted to tell him, but suddenly having him so close to her seemed to paralyze her. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

_Say something__, Abbs, or do something, anything…_

Then she finally managed to do something, without thinking, as if she was on autopilot or something—she couldn't have done it consciously, otherwise she would have talked some sense into herself.

Abby looked Leroy Jethro Gibbs intently in the eye, then her gaze descended to his lips and back up to his eyes again before she slowly leaned forward and caressed his lips with hers.

A little taken aback, Gibbs didn't react immediately—it took him only a split second, though. He didn't pull away. Jethro slowly responded to the kiss, enjoying the feeling of her soft lips on his. His thumb was still just below her eye, so he opened his hand fully and lowered it just enough to cup her cheek.

Abby let go of his lips then and look everywhere but at him.

"I… I'm sorry, Gibbs, I don't know what came over me."

Gibbs's right index finger went under her chin, which forced her gently to look up.

"Never apologize, Abbs," he smiled softly.

"But…" she started to protest.

"Shhh. I didn't push you away, did I?"

Abby thought for a moment about what he'd just said. Did that mean… Gibbs… No… Her train of thought stopped and suddenly her head started spinning as his lips captured hers again, and every coherent thought left her mind. This time, the kiss was more demanding than the first one, and deepened quickly.

When they finally separated, needing to breathe, he pressed his forehead against hers and they both smiled.

"Gibbs…" she whispered softly.

"I know, Abbs. I love you, too," he told her in a soft voice. "I guess that's why you said that Agent McGregor could not marry Amy Sutton…"

Smiling, she continued for him, "… because Amy is in love with Agent Tibbs…"

They kissed again, and the world faded away around them as the kiss once more deepened, leaving only sensations and love.

THE END

7


End file.
